1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to printers, and particularly to an inkjet head with a piezoelectric atomizer.
2. Description of Related Art
Some inkjet devices of the continuous stream type generally employ an inkjet head having a droplet generator with multiple nozzles from which continuous streams of ink droplets are emitted and directed to a recording medium or a collection gutter. Generally speaking, it is critical for all jet streams in a multiple jet printer to have the droplets break off in a forward merge or no satellite condition if high quality printing and a reliable printing system are to be achieved.
What is needed, therefore, is an inkjet head addressing the limitations described.